<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Matters Most by bluebell08</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089303">What Matters Most</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebell08/pseuds/bluebell08'>bluebell08</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebell08/pseuds/bluebell08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a week before Christmas, and you haven't made any preparations yet. You want to make this Christmas perfect for your Copy Ninja husband, and you believe it starts with having the perfect decorations at home. But your husband reminds you of what truly matters this Christmas season. (Fluff | One-shot scenario)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi &amp; Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Matters Most</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I originally wrote this as a Christmas gift for the writing community I am currently part of, @konoblog-simps on Tumblr . This is one of the two gifts I plan on giving to them. Many thanks to my friends Lorelie and Momo for helping me polish this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hold still.”</p><p>You plant both feet firmly on the metal tread as you reach over, hanging the ornament on a thin branch. Pausing for a while, you slightly bend your upper body backwards to scrutinize the placement, and when you see that it complements with the other ornaments around it, you lightly nod your head in satisfaction.</p><p>“Are you sure that’s where it goes?” you hear him quip, noting a tone of amusement in his voice. He grips the ladder with both hands to make sure it doesn’t topple over. You roll your eyes and fight back your grin as you reach your hand out to him, asking for another ball. “Just keep quiet and help me out.” Kakashi smirks as he bends over the floor and stands up again, handing over the ornament to you.</p><p>Your living room is in quite a disarray as boxes of Christmas decors fill up the whole place. Ornaments in different sizes and ribbons of various colors lay strewn all over the place as you try out different arrangements on your tall fir tree. You hum as the record merrily plays in the background, and you reach over the tree once more to hang another ball. It has been nearly a year since your wedding, and this is your first Christmas together in your own new house as husband and wife. To say that you are excited about this would be an understatement – you are <em>ecstatic </em>about it. For weeks, you have been planning on how you would like to decorate your home up to the most minute of details – from the color palette, to the type of  leaves and wreaths, the combination of the design of the rugs and throw pillows, and even the curtains and the rings that go with it. Although, however excited you are about the preparations, Kakashi, on the other hand, doesn’t quite understand why you would go through all of this trouble in decorating the house. It’s not that he is apathetic to the holiday or to the fact that this is your first Christmas together, it’s just that he has never really given that much attention to celebrating a dreary Christmas before he has you. He grew up and lived alone for most of his life, and ever since the death of his father, he never really had anyone to spend the holiday season with. But you want it to be perfect for you both, and you know deep in your heart that you want it more so for him. While you had the privilege of being able to spend it with your family ever since you can remember, Kakashi, on the other hand, never got to experience that at his home for most of his life. Now that he has you as his family, you have made a decision to make this as one of the most memorable Christmases for him… and for you, it starts with the decorations at home.</p><p>And it would have been even more perfect if not for the fact that you are actually already running behind schedule. In keeping up with the Christmas rush, your work has demanded so much from you the weeks before that you barely had enough time to start with the decorations. Now, it is only a week before Christmas day itself, and after begging Kakashi to accompany you to do some last-minute shopping for decors, you’re now both spending this time in the evening together decorating your cozy little home.</p><p>Kakashi lets out a soft chuckle as he watches you admire your creation so far. “For someone who was worrying a while ago about not having the decorations up just yet, you sure do take your time putting them up.”</p><p>“I want the decorations to be perfect,” you reply as you place another décor on the tree. “It’s our first Christmas together as husband and wife in our very <em>own</em> home. And I want it to be perfect especially for <em>you</em>.” You reach up as you place another one on the tree. “Kakashi, baby, can you please hand me that roll of red ribbon over there?”</p><p>Kakashi reaches over the box behind him for the ribbon. As he stands up and is about to hand it out to you, suddenly a mischievous smile flashes across his features, and he immediately withdraws his hand, bringing the ribbon far from you. You catch the glint in his eye and roll your eyes. “Ugh, come on, Kakashi. I have no time for this. You know we need to have this set up right away.” Still standing on the ladder steps, you extend your arm to him and try to snatch the ribbon from his hand. He brings his arm downwards, hiding the ribbon behind him. “Come and get it, then,” he grins.</p><p>As you sigh in exasperation, you hop down the ladder and dive towards Kakashi in your attempt to take the ribbon away from him. He brings the ribbon higher above you, and laughter erupts from him as he watches you stand on your toes and attempt to tackle his towering figure. Though you intend to let him know you are serious, you laugh along with him anyway as you tickle his sides in an effort to lower his hand. You try to admonish him for his lack of sense of urgency to finish the chore right away, but it has always been hard to stay mad at him. No matter how annoying he can be sometimes, in the end, you always find him to be so adorable.</p><p>Your body crashes against his as you try to pull his arm down. You tickle his sides once more, snaking your hands all over his waist, and he laughs as he pulls you closer, his other hand lowering and nearing within your reach. Just when you think you can snatch the ribbon away from him, in one swift movement, he sneaks both hands from under your thighs and pulls you up to him. Time stands still for a while as you feel your breath hitch, and you find your arms and legs cross themselves behind him, wrapping around his neck and waist. Your eyes lock, and through his tender gaze, he smiles at you warmly. “I appreciate it so much, darling. But even without all these preparations, my Christmas is already perfect.”</p><p>Warmth slowly fills your chest as the realization starts to sink in. He is right; it is already perfect. You spent so much time worrying about the external preparations that you forgot what truly makes this Christmas special: He has you, and you have him. You smile at him sweetly as this has dawned upon you, and his smile grew wider in response. Your hands trail along his jaw before cupping his face with both hands, and you buried your lips against his, kissing him fully in the mouth. The mere fact that you would be spending this season together is already priceless, and he smiles through the kiss, pulling your body closer to him as if to confirm it.</p><p>The ribbon drops to the ground beside the boxes of Christmas décors that still lay scattered on the floor. The record continues to play in the background, drowning slowly and barely audible to your ears as the sound of your kisses and laughter fill the room. The decorations can wait for just a little longer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>